Mischief Managed
by Lady Marianne
Summary: I've become obsessed with the Marauders, I admit it. This is a short one shot about Remus' death. I know I should have mentioned Peter, but I've decided that he no longer is a Marauder; he doesn't deserve it.


**A very short one shot about what I thought Lupin saw and felt after dying. Please, assume that he died before Tonks, okay? Critiques are welcomed and apreciated -as long as they are constructive. Please review!!**

* * *

**Mischief Managed**

Based on situations originated by J.K. Rowling

There was a flash of green light and then... nothing.

Remus Lupin soon found himself in the middle of a long corridor. He looked around. There was nothing to see. The walls were white, as was the floor. In front of him there was a bright light. Without thinking it twice, he started to walk towards it.

As the seconds went by he realized the truth. He was dead. Dolohov had finally killed him. He hoped he had caused some damage too. Either way, he wasn't mad. He was surprisingly excited.

After some time –it was hard to calculate how much— he noticed that the light was brighter. He swallowed and started to walk faster.

Suddenly he saw two figures waiting for him. He couldn't see their faces, but he knew who they were. He had always known who he would see first whenever he died. He stopped and looked at them, waiting for them to speak first.

"I would have never encourage you to leave your pregnant wife and join Harry on a secret mission assigned by Dumbledore," one of them said after a while.

Remus wasn't surprised. Since the moment he had said that to Harry he had heard James voice inside his head telling him the very same.

"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry I told Harry that you would."

They stayed in silence for a while.

"It's good to see you, Moony," James said, taking one step forward. He was smiling.

"We've missed you up here," Sirius added, imitating his friend.

Lupin examined his two friends. James looked as if he had just waken up, with his hair growing in every direction possible, as if he hadn't combed it in weeks… His brown eyes were sparking. He looked exactly like he remembered him; like he had looked the last time he saw him.

Sirius, on the other hand, looked nothing like he had looked last. He wasn't so thin; instead he had grown some muscles. His hair, although it was still long, was combed and clean. His face was chubbier and his eyes more alive.

Suddenly he realized he was seeing the teenage Sirius, just as he was seeing the teenage James. In that moment he realized that they were both wearing their Hogwarts cloaks. He looked down and examined his own body. He too was dressed as if he was back at school.

He looked up and found his friends looking anxiously at him. He smiled at them, as realization drew upon him. They were back at Hogwarts. There they had had the most fun of their lives; there they had lived without thinking of the consequences. It was only fair that they spent eternity there. And as soon as he followed them into the light he would find himself at Hogwarts too. For the Marauders, they had been in heaven ever since they were admitted into Hogwarts; every since they met.

"It's good to see you too, Padfoot, Prongs."

Their smiles grew wider.

"We think we've found a new secret passage," Sirius informed him.

"Lily has agreed to distract Filch for some time while we take a look."

They stepped back into the light, so Remus could no longer see their faces. He was about to follow them, but he remembered something pulling him back. He had Tonks now, and Teddy. As much as he would love to go back to his days in high school he had them to think about now. He was dead, he couldn't go back to them, he knew that. But he had to look after them from up there. He couldn't leave Tonks to raise the baby while he and his friends played.

James guessed what he was on his mind. He reached out and said:

"We can look after them from there. Don't worry, they'll be all right. We've been looking after Harry for 16 years and nothing has happened to him –fine, nothing permanent has happened to him," he added with a grin.

Lupin nodded and took the hand James was offering him.

"Ready?" Sirius asked him before crossing the light.

Remus looked back one last time. He saw the long corridor and sighed.

"Mischief managed," he announced.

And together with his two best friends he crossed the light.

**THE END**


End file.
